Our Moments
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Little stories about the moments which Iwaki and Katou spent together.
1. Lonely

The birth of this story was a brilliant plan of yamasasha and I am dedicating the story (and its many chapters) to her ( I hope you are a girl) for her numerous and wonderful reviews to almost all my stories and her appreciable help whenever I needed some suggestions.

Thank you, Yummy-chan (her nickname).

There will be many chapters posted to the story but the timing will be irregular. The word count will be short too, the chapters will be like drabbles but with more word limit than 100.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Lonely **

Katou looked morosely at the leaden sky garnished with myriad blinking stars. No matter how much he had tried to keep himself either engrossed or entertained in anything for the entire day, he wasn't able to vanquish the miserable emptiness in his heart.

He was missing Iwaki and there was no end to his mourning.

He was lonely and the curse of solitude was eating him up from inside, and with every passing heartbeat, his longing to see Iwaki again was augmenting more and more.

'Iwaki-san I miss you.'

Katou was so immersed in his lonesome misery that he didn't notice someone entering the house and walk behind his back. Katou's face lit up with an innocuous and dazzling happiness when a pair of familiar and warm arms wrapped around him.

'I missed you too, Katou.'

Their lips met in an eloquent silence and they kissed each other hungrily trying to convey the mutual feel of all the loneliness they were feeling all day long, and they kept on loving till they were lonely no more….

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Reviews are appreciated


	2. Long Before We Met

**Long Before We Met**

'Iwaki-san they say that matches are made in heaven.'

Iwaki sighed at his lover's typical sappy statement. Pursuing to read the novel, Iwaki answered without looking at Katou, who was lying with his head on Iwaki's chest.

'Hm'

'Is that true?'

'I don't know.'

Playing with a button of Iwaki's shirt, Katou pouted. Iwaki could already feel his lover's disappointment.

'Why do you ask, Katou?'

Iwaki looked down and asked Katou patting the blonde hair.

'So that I can ask the Heavens.'

Iwaki grew curious and asked again.

'About what?'

'About us to meet each other, right after we are born in our next life.'

Iwaki laughed and ruffled Katou's hair.

'Why are we laughing Iwaki-san?'

'Let's ask together.'

-

Was that too romantic?


	3. A Piece of You

**A Piece of You**.

'Katou that's enough ahhh.'

Iwaki reprimanded his greedy lover again. It was already four o'clock in the morning and if both of them didn't have a respite for at least three hours, it would be too difficult for them to work sincerely the day after. But that was not a very firm excuse for Katou to cease his ministration on Iwaki.

'nnnn Katou ah no stop.'

Katou smirked with Iwaki's swollen nipple in his mouth. The white bed sheet was already wet and sticky with their slippery essence and every touch on the sensitized skin for their multiple intense orgasms was like an electrifying spark.

'Iwaki-san, I can't get enough of you.'

Iwaki screamed out erotically, arching his back like a bow and gripping Katou's hair tightly as Katou engulfed Iwaki's exhausted yet twitching cock. Iwaki was already spent and making out again was nighly impossible for him but still he shuddered when Katou looked into his eyes like a thirsty lover.

'Iwaki-san, Give me a piece of you.'

Iwaki smiled and rubbed the side of Katou's cheek.

'Katou you have all of me to you.'

Katou grinned and kissed Iwaki.

'I wish I could take you with me everywhere, every piece of you Iwaki-san.'

Katou began to pamper Iwaki again and Iwaki prayed to wake up in time the next morning.

--

Give me a piece of your review

(Say: you have all my reviews ……. Kidding kidding)


	4. Tattoo

**Tattoo**

'Iwaki-san, do you like tattoo?'

Katou inquired his lover when Iwaki came out of the shower, with a towel loosely hanging around his waist. Very few traces of water were still dripping down Iwaki's slightly wet hair trailing down the milky-white skin. Proceeding towards the bed where Katou had already scooted over to make place for his lover, Iwaki replied.

'Not really.'

Katou pouted. Iwaki settled on the bed beside his young lover and draped the blanket over them, discarding his towel. Iwaki knew soon they would be making love and Katou was waiting for him stark naked on the bed so it would nice to co-operate.

'Why do you ask Katou?'

Katou embraced Iwaki and both of them moaned when their bare bodies touched intimately. The friction created by the union of their private parts tingled their senses and they kissed each other passionately.

'I was thinking aa of getting us a matching tattoo nn Iwaki-san ah.'

Katou spoke within his whimpers as their perked and sensitive nipples rubbed against one another and the lengths of their cocks stroked each other.

'Katou I never had any tattoo before.'

'Neither did I Iwaki-san, but I want us to get marked as lovers.'

Iwaki screamed when Katou bit on his neck and roamed his hands all over his body.

'Iwaki-san I want to make it clear that I am yours and-

Iwaki lifted Katou's face and spoke before kissing deeply his lover's lips.

'You are mine.'

* * *

Lets just hope that Katou doesn't get jealous over the man/lady who will do Iwaki's tattoo....

I love tattoos and would have one done secrectly and gladly of it didn't hurt much..


	5. Say 'I Love You'

**Say 'I Love You'**

'Iwaki-san, do you love me?'

Katou asked his lover with fiery desire in his eyes. The couple was sitting in the balcony looking at the night-sky twinkling with distant blinking heavenly stars. Iwaki was leaning on Katou's chest on his back and was hugged by his young lover around his waist.

Iwaki averted his eyes from the cryptic sky, and looked at Katou hesitantly.

'Of coarse Katou.'

Iwaki said undoubtedly as his heart quivered with curiosity for detecting Katou's unusual question.

'Then say it.' Katou requested smiling lightly.

'Huh?'

Iwaki gaped at his lover.

'Say that you love me.'

Iwaki blinked and said casually.

'I love you Katou.'

Katou pouted.

'Not like that Iwaki-san, say like you always do to me.'

Iwaki stared at his lover's face, baffled and troubled. Then he smiled and said with flaming love and soothing gentleness, such that Katou could feel how much Iwaki loved him.

'I Love You Katou.'

Katou smiled and kissed Iwaki's lips and snuggled the older man more to his body.

'Say it once more.'

'Huh? I just did Katou.'

'I want to hear again and again Iwaki-san, tell me and don't stop Iwaki-san.'

Katou pleaded and Iwaki smiled and mumbled the three words. Katou smiled and began making love to his angelic possession…

-

* * *

Me and my sappy ficss...


	6. Pillows

**Pillows**

It was already midnight when Katou returned home. He had a tough schedule and he had hardly five hours to take a quick sleep.

After taking a shower and having a small meal, Katou went to his bed. Iwaki was still out for his shooting, so thinking of his lover Katou closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

He tossed and turned constantly to have a comfortable position but every time he failed. Gripping the pillows and pressing them tightly to his body, he tried to imagine of Iwaki's warmth but nothing happened.

It was nearly dawn and Katou hadn't slept even for five minutes….

-

Iwaki entered his house and saw Katou's shoes. He knew Katou would be leaving soon, so he decided to peek at his sleeping lover and then prepare some breakfast for Katou.

But when Iwaki entered their bedroom, Katou pounced over him.

'Iwaki-san you have to do something, I can't sleep.'

Iwaki stared at his disheveled lover and then smiled. Kissing Katou, he walked towards the bed.

Reclining on the bed, Iwaki hugged Katou and hooked his chin over Katou's golden head. Katou returned the embrace and cuddled close to Iwaki treating the older person like a huge pillow.

'Iwaki-san, Good night.'

Iwaki smiled and kissing on the golden bangs, he mumbled.

'Good night Katou.'

Unfortunately Katou was very late for his work that day..

--

* * *

Yeah I do that too when I am too tired or not tired at all....


	7. Shine

**Shine**

Iwaki gaped at the myriad stars shining brilliantly and vibrantly. The tiny diamonds were decorated neatly on the somber and dark sky, twinkling gloriously and happily.

'Iwaki-san?'

Katou came out of his room watching his lover hypnotized to the sky. Iwaki ogled at Katou and gave a familiar warm smile.

'Katou the stars are so pretty.'

Katou went closer to Iwaki and wrapped his arms around Iwaki's slim waist from behind and leaning his head on Iwaki's shoulder he also watched the stars.

Iwaki intertwined their fingers and the lovers gazed at the blinking sky with a happy smile on their lips.

'So beautiful.'

After a while Katou whispered. Iwaki noticed that Katou's focus had shifted from the stars to his face. Tilting his head, he looked at his grinning lover.

'Katou I am talking about the stars.'

'You shine more Iwaki-san.'

Iwaki realized it was pointless to make Katou understand the beauty of stars. He sighed.

'Iwaki-san you shine so bright that I can't take my eyes off you even for a moment..'

Katou whispered and kissed Iwaki's neck. Iwaki smiled; even the shining stars couldn't give him such happiness as Katou did.

'Katou I shine so brightly because I am your star.'

Iwaki spoke surprising Katou beyond limits. Katou smiled and kissed Iwaki's neck.

'Yes Iwaki-san and you shine just for me.'

--

* * *


	8. Lover After Me

This is not a song fic, I am just burrowing the song title of Savage garden 'The lover after me' for my fic.

**The Lover After Me **

Life is short and also the memories of one life vanish when we step into another. Everything including the peolple whom we love and cherish leaves us and move on with thier new blossomed life. The portal between life and death takes away all our memories and like wise we embark on another fresh and new journey of living.

But Katou Yoji wanted to be with his love Iwaki Kyousuke _forever_.

This life and the many afterlives….

'Iwaki-san, I want to stay with you always.'

Iwaki's eye twitched on hearing Katou's words. He was in the middle of a cooking a curry and Katou wasn't helping him to concentrate fully.

'We are Katou.'

Katou nodded his head and his eyes grew watery when he spoke his heart out to Iwaki.

'No I didn't mean like that.'

Iwaki sighed; it wasn't so easy to deal with a Katou when he was like that.

'Then how do you mean it Katou?'

Katou flung his arms around Iwaki's shoulder and buried his face into Iwaki's neck. A vein on Iwaki's forehead throbbed when he felt a little wetness on his nape.

'Iwaki I know you are already in your 30's and growing older but we will hold hands and do it everyday even when you are like in your 60's and I in my 50's but-'

There was a limit to Iwaki's patience. So before Katou could keep on blabbering about his age, Iwaki hit on Katou's forehead with ragging anger.

'IDIOT.'

'WOW but Iwaki-san…'

Katou looked cute when he was on his knees, sniffing and trying to hold back his misery like a cute puppy. And Iwaki loved Katou, Iwaki sighed again and kneeled infront of his lover.

Bringing a little bit of kindness in his facial expression, he asked.

'What is it that is bugging you so much?'

Katou's face lit up and crawling near to Iwaki, he confessed with hope in his golden orbs.

'Iwaki, promise me that you will always love me only.'

Iwaki face softened. Just like the fresh dewdrops would touch the grass and delight them, Katou's words vaporized all of Iwaki's fury.

'Of course I love and will love only you Katou.'

Iwaki touched Katou's cheek and Katou leaned into the warm feel of Iwaki's palm.

'I know Iwaki, but promise me that you will be mine for this life, the next life and the next also, promise me that we will stay together.'

Iwaki wanted to hit Katou for being so irrational and dreamy but instead a smile curved its beauty on his lips.

'Katou I will never have any lover other than you, so you better decide quick if you want a lover after me.'

Katou's eyes danced as he smiled.

'I have already decided that Iwaki.'

They both got closer to end the dispute with a kiss but a burning smell interrupted their kitchen-love-session.

'Iwaki-san something is burnin..'

'Oh on the curry'

Iwaki rushed towards the charred curry as anger coursed through his veins again. Katou knew what was coming to him so he took an advanced step towards the door.

'Iwaki-san I am sorry…'

Katou shivered as he saw a dark aura looming around Iwaki. Katou paled and tried to hastened his pace when Iwaki faced him.

'I AM SORRY IWAKI-SAN!!!'

--

* * *

Was that good?


End file.
